Into the Night
by Actual Banshee
Summary: Part 4/5. Athea finally graduates. A small team deports for N.Y, so Athea can see her new & old home. Some scary memories playback in her mind as she and 004 get physically closer. Also 004 pulls funny pranks on 007.


Into the Night

Cyborg 009

Disclaimer: By now I'm sure you all know that I don't own Cyborg 009. Duh!

A/N- I do own my character, Athea Saenger. This is part 4, like chapter 4, for "When You're Gone".

**I'll be switching points of view after the restaurant scene

With much great anticipation Spring arrived and I've never seen Athea look happier. The past few months have been rough on her and I think all she wants is to be done with school. For the past few weeks I've been walking her to school, holding hand. I can't help, but feel that human part of me leap for joy. Kissing her goodbye at the gate and watching her face turn red is worth waking up. This morning is no different. Her friends and younger students cheered and whispered their own rumors.

"I'll see you tonight, right?" She whispered as she played with my collar while we hugged.

"Of course," I say back, "we'll talk more at the restaurant."

Albert tenderly kisses me before I twirl away from him. My friends stare, star struck and worried, as I wave to Albert before it's his turn to leave. My heart is still rapidly beating when I get to my shoe locker.

Before our final homeroom starts Mizuki, Suzuki, and Naomi crowd my desk. Naomi's face is scrunched together, "So your boyfriend…how old is he?"

I chuckled. "We've all ready been through this you guys."

Mizuki, who is leaning against the wall, clicks her feet together. "We know, but we feel uneasy knowing that he's…you know in his 30s."

I sigh, "Would you guys relax. Albert is a sweet, trust worthy and a responsible adult."

"How many women say that and it turns out their husbands or boyfriends turn out to be abusers?" Naomi asked.

I just stare at them thinking that the world is seriously not coming to this. "I'm not going to argue with you guys about this. It's our graduation day we should be happy we're finally done and moving on with our lives!"

They didn't respond with words, but with smiles and little tears. For the five months that I've been here I've come to love my friends and I would probably do anything to keep them out of harms way.

We spend an hour in homeroom while the auditorium was being set up for us. It wasn't long until we were called out of class to walk our final steps as high school students. One by one we were called, the Principal handed us our diploma and shook our hands. We were released outside where we could say our good byes, make plans to celebrate and cry our eyes out.

"You guys should come to the restaurant with me. My family said it would be ok." I said handing Mizuki my hankie.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't want to impose." Suzuki said patting her sister on the back.

I shook my head. "It's not a problem. Besides I think Franny wants to take pictures."

"Franny? Who is she again?" Naomi asked as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as if she were looking for lost treasure.

"She's my cousin's wife; they've been living with my grandfather for a couple of years now." I replied.

"Oh, are your parents going to be there?" Mizuki asked. My mind went blank thinking about my real parents. How they're no longer around, the pain my mother went through loosing the man she loved and the depression. "…Athea?"

I shook my head, "No they won't be there. They're pretty busy overseas with work and the divorce."

Mizuki's eyes lowered in sadness, but then anger took its place. "I was hoping to see if you looked like your father."

"…My father?"

"Yea! You know how boys look like their moms and girls look like their dads, we wanted to see if that's true." Naomi said, "So who do you look like?"

Before I could answer GB opened the door with a loud greeting, "Hello fellow graduates of Athea's, I hope you've all had a splendid day!"

We laughed as we entered the restaurant while GB kept talking and waving his hands. Franny came out of the back with a camera in hand and ordered us to hold up our diplomas, standing shoulder to shoulder. After about the tenth picture the food and drinks came out and everyone's attention remained glued to the Moo Goo Gai Pan. While everyone chatted with the girls Albert and I ventured to the back where we could talk.

"Your friends seem nice." Albert said, "A bit loud, but nice."

I laughed remembering how many times all four of us got in trouble in class for being loud. We stood in the alley for a moment, giving the cars and people a chance to pass.

"I spoke with the others." Albert began, "we'll be able to leave for the New York tomorrow, and it will be a three days trip."

"That's great, I can't wait." I said folding my hands behind my back.

"So…is this is a good bye party for your friends?" Albert asked glancing down at me as I starred at the pavement with a nonchalant manner.

I shook her head, "This is only good-bye for now, but I'm still pretty sad that this is the last time I'll get to see them for awhile." Albert placed his human hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair for a moment. I laughed as she fixed my hair; he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my cheek. Strolling inside with me at his heels we walked into a huge argument about whatever actor was hotter between GB and Naomi.

At the end of the night Naomi, Suzuki and Mizuki left with full stomachs and exhausted voice boxes. The others told Albert to take Athea home, even though she wanted to help with the dishes, but they told her she had packing to do. Giving into her families request she rode home with Albert in one of their many cars. She rested her head on his shoulder while his hand toyed with the ends of her hair. The warmth of someone playing with her hair gave her wonderful memories before her father died and before her mother went bat shit insane.

Walking in the door Albert said he would grab them a cup of coffee while Athea headed towards her room. When he arrived at her door he saw one large suitcase to hold her clothes, middle sized one to hold her many new books that GB and the Professor bought for her and a journal that Franny bought. The last one was tiny, but it held her many female essentials. Knocking his foot on the door he got her to stand up with a picture frame in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked holding her mug out to her.

"It's just the photo Mizuki, Suzuki, Naomi and I took today after graduation. I thought Franny would like it." She replied handing him the picture frame so she could take a drink.

Albert looked bewildered, "Don't you want it?"

"Not really, it's the back ground of my computer." She replied pointing to her monitor.

Awhile later Albert was helping her move her suitcases into a room that she thought would be small, but it wasn't. It was big enough to house two people. Two beds, one gigantic dresser, a bathroom completed with a shower, and a small television.

"I hope you don't mind." Albert spoke. "The others assumed you'd want to be with me, so they put us together in this room. If you don't want to I can room with Joe—."

"No, it's fine Albert. To tell you the truth I don't think I'd be able to sleep if you weren't near me." Albert dropped her suitcases and then she realized what she had said. Her face turned as red as a lobster and used her hand to cover her mouth. "Sorry that came out wrong…well it really didn't …I guess it could've used rewording, but…oh jeez." While she frantically searched her mind for some sort of excuse to leave the room Albert was already slowly walking towards her. She gave up her search and covered her lobster face with her hands, to hide her embarrassment, while Albert embraced her with the tightest hug he's ever given her.

Albert held her close for what seemed like an eternity for Athea, but she welcomed his warmth. He motionlessly moved an arm, which was wrapped around her thin waist, and used it to rise up her face to where they were nose to nose, trapping her sweet lips with his and then deepening their embrace. Without Athea even realizing it Albert had them on a bed and he was going in between caressing her lips and gently landing her neck with butterfly kisses. Albert's hands were on her hips when a cold chill went up Athea's spine; she snapped her hands on his shoulders—sending him a message. He stopped nibbling her ear, raised his upper body and shot a calm glance in Athea's direction, but it quickly turned to concern.

Athea's breathing quickened as tears swelled in her baby blue eyes and cold sweat fell down her neck. Her face was as pale as snow and fear was carved in her eyes.

"Ath-Athea?" He whispered as he jumped off of her and held the sides of her face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" But she was trapped in a memory that she couldn't escape. The woman screaming in her memory belonged to her mother; she was furious, scared and worried. The smell of musk was overwhelming her senses and she was going in out of consciousness. _"Athea!" _Her mother screamed at the same time Albert did and she instantly snapped back to reality. She quickly sat up and started to regulate her breathing. She glanced up at Albert whose expression didn't change and he was still holding onto her soft skin. Her scared eyes turned to exhaustion and he collapsed her head on his shoulder.

She whispered, "I'm sorry…I-I don't know what that was. I'm sorry." She repeated as tears dripped from her tightly shut eyes. Out of instinct, Albert's arm were wrapped around her within seconds and was holding even more tightly from before. He cooed in her ear and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. When he knew that she dead asleep he gently laid her back down on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and left to go to meet the others in the planning room.

Albert believed it would be best for him to remain silent about what happened in their room, so upon entering the control room his worried glazed over eyes returned to their normal determined posture. The others didn't turn their heads away from the screen, which was good because he was afraid that his façade was going to fail him. There were a few seconds where he just wanted to run back to Athea to check on her, but he knew her well enough that she enjoyed her sleep.

"Helloooo, Al are yah in there?" Jet asked waving his hand in front of his German friend's face.

Albert shook off his daze and replied, "What is it Jet?"

"When are we gonna start training noobie on the Dolphin, since you know we're five people short." Jet asked.

"Lets give her time to relax; she had a long day today. We'll start training first thing tomorrow." Albert replied, ignoring his friend's attitude.

"Okay well Franny, Joe and Ivan are in the kitchen preparing dinner so I kinda need you together here." Jet said playfully punching his friend in the face. As Albert went over the scanners and radars his thoughts ventured back to Athea's reaction. It didn't make any sense to him. Did Black Ghost do more to her than the others think or was it someone else? Whatever it was he didn't like it and it was starting to set him over the edge.

Meanwhile, in the room of Athea and Albert, where everyone thought that she was asleep. However, she wasn't. Athea was sitting against the wall, her knees tucked close to her chest with the blanket draping over the ends. Her arms were casually wrapped around her knees as she stared off into space as she tried to think back to the memory. The only thing she could remember was that musk smell and her mother's screams. Suddenly her body felt heavy as she traveled back to that night.

She was eight years old when it was heavily raining outside, she had just said good night to her parents that remained in their chairs. Her mother was drinking her usually glass of red wine, her father was starring at her as she skipped up the stairs. Twenty minutes had past when her bedroom door opened with its annoying creak. Her bed sunk as an object sat on the cushion; she sat up to see her father blankly starring down at his little girl. He pressed his finger to his lip, signing for her to be quiet, she nodded her head.

Albert opened the door to find Athea wide awake, but she didn't seem to notice him. Watching her dark concentrated unwavering focus worried him for some reason, not even setting his gun on the table with a loud clank broke her from her thoughts.

He sat down on the bed and placed his metallic hand on her knee, "Athea?"

Her eyes broke the starring contest between her and the floor and tiredly glanced over in Albert's direction. Very softly, softer than a whisper, "…Al…"

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" He asked rubbing the side of her face; her face leaned into his metallic hand. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I've been trying to remember."

"Trying to remember what?" He asked.

"Why mom was screaming my name." She replied.

"I thought you said she was always screaming at you?" Albert asked as he started to take off his scarf.

"She started loosing her mind after dad died." Athea received the look from Albert, "I know where that look is going, but she didn't have to become a raging alcoholic."

"It wasn't fair to you, but why would you want to remember a time in your life that wasn't exactly so great?" Albert asked.

Athea shot up as he opened up his dresser and placed his red coat inside, "Why do you?"

"Point taken, but my time with Hilda wasn't all bad, not like how it was with your mom."

"Exactly…I just wish that I could remember how he died."

"Didn't you tell me he died from some form of deadly illness that was going around his work place?" Albert asked returning from the bathroom wearing black sweats and wife beater shirt.

"That's what I thought, but I was so young I'm not sure anymore." Athea replied making room for him on her bed. He sunk into the sheets with Athea in his arms; she rested her head on his Albert's chest and listened to his soft heart beat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, brought her head up a bit and kissed her forehead. Skimming through her hair until today's excitement finally left their minds and they feel asleep. Athea's eyes traced back and forth as her mind went straight into her memories—picking up where they last left off.

(Beginning of flash back) Jonathan pushed his little girl down on the bed lifting her shirt and feeling all over her stomach. Athea's little heart raced and her stomach grew butterflies. Her dad has never played like this before. The door flew open and her mother, Sara, stood in the doorway. "What are you doing? Get the hell off of her!" Sara yelled, Jonathan shoved off the bed and sprinted out of the room. Sara drifted to Athea's side, pulled her shirt down and kissed her on the head.

"Everything will be okay, you just go on back to bed sweetie."

The next morning they ate in silence as Athea's confusion grew. She glanced at each of her parents as her mother glared daggers at her father. Jonathan started to violently cough and with one final huff, his head collapsed onto his plate.

"…Daddy?" Athea asked.

"Its okay sweetie, hurry along now to school."

_No!_

"Its fine dear, daddy is just taking a nap."

_You killed him!(End of Flash back)._

"Athea!" Albert quietly whispered as sweat continued to fall down her cheeks. Her head tried to escape Albert's grasp, but eventually she gave in—waking up with a jolt. Breathing heavily, she wipped away the sweat and felt a human and metallic hand on her face. She placed tender hands on his while her breathing equaled out.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

"You're positive?" Albert asked moving hair out of her eyes. "Lately you've been—."

"I know." She looked into his eyes with confidence, noticing the worry in his steely blue eyes. Grabbing his face with both hands, she kissed him deeply and rested her forehead on his. "I'm fine." She pulled him down by the collar of his wife beater shirt and into another deep kiss. Even though he knew she was doing this to distract him from what's troubling her. He welcomed her warmth as he hugged her body close to his and covered her collar bone and neck with more kisses. Soft moans escaped from Athea's mouth, realizing that she might get louder Albert used his free hand to cover his mouth.

"Not so loud, you'll wake everyone." He whispered and then a devilish thought occurred to him. He uncovered her perfect pink lips and inserted his middle finger. Again he whispered, "No biting." He continued to lavish her neck with kisses, as Athea twirled and sucked on Albert's finger. Within the midst of ecstasy their clothes melted off and they were embracing each other's warmth and smooth skin. Holding back the tears and painful, haunting memories Athea allowed Albert's touch to diminish those evil thoughts and let his memories be anew. The sharp pain that she felt when Albert first advanced inside was soon replaced with content and wholeness. She never wanted it to end, but some time within the dark hour they had fallen asleep.

The next morning Albert strolled into the kitchen to get his usual cup of coffee, ignoring the suspecting Jet as he peered over his own cup. Making simple eye contact and noticing the grin playing upon Albert's pale complexion Jet knew what had happen.

"Franny is giving Athea a tour of the Dolphin and she'll be following her around until we reach New York." Albert said.

"How do you think she'll handle seeing the new New York?" Jet asked in between careful sips of his coffee.

"She's seen pictures of it, so physically she's probably ready, but mentally…I don't know." Albert leaned against the counter, "she's even looked up pictures of her old home."

Jet snapped his head up, "She was able to find it?"

"Apparently her disappearance was quiet a scandal, which made people wonder about her home life and once the media found out her home became a tourist spot. A couple of years ago they turned it into a national monument and museum about speakeasies and Jazz concerts." Albert replied and then added, "She's wondering what they found out about her past."

"Is it that bad?" Jet asked resting his cup on the table.

"Let me put it this way my friend, at least your parents were around." Jet blankly starred at his reflection on the dark surface and sighed.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Franny showed Athea where literally everything was, they toured from the top of the Dolphin to the bottom where the escape mini sub was. Upon entering the control room they were greeted with smiles from Albert and Jet.

"Where's Joe?" Franny asked.

"He's in the kitchen makin' food." Jet replied. "Are you done with the tour?"

"Almost, I still have to show her the control room." Franny replied as Joe entered the room with plates of food.

"That's our cue to take a break." With laughter followed after Jet hopping out of his chair to reach for his food, everyone ate together.

Being on the Dolphin can get boring sometimes. She's enormous, but at the same time there's limited space. Franny showed me the kitchen, the doors of everyone else's room, the control room, the brig and the mini sub. Even with all of the target practice, cooking lessons and 007's random monologues I attracted some serious cabin fever. With thoughts of New York and seeing my home I was starting to get restless. Then a glimmer of hope caught my eye, Albert looked pissed. When he saw me he ducked his head, as if he were ignoring me. I panicked and just as he brushed past me I clutched his balled up fist.

"Albert…"I whispered, "What's wrong? Was it me? I'm sorry—."

While still looking down he brushed his human hand against my cheek. "It wasn't you, Athea. Don't worry."

I gripped tighter before he had a chance to escape. "Then what's wrong?" He still wouldn't look me in the eye and it was starting to piss me off. With one hand I grabbed his face and tilted it upward so our eyes met. I was surprised at first and then I just wanted to laugh. Albert's face was lobster red with blush and from what I can tell one of the guys wrote and drew obscene things. Like a penis with a winking face.

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I released his face and began laughing. Two or three minutes passes when I couldn't breathe and I thought my lungs would explode.

"Are you done?" He asked dryly.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes."

"Good, now help me get 007 back."

Of course I agreed this is the most action I've seen in two days! I suggested some pay back to him, he agreed and we went on our marry way.

Luckily we found him immediately on the deck, asleep. I gave Albert the invisible ink marker and instructed what to draw. Later that day while he left his food unattended I gave Albert the laxative powder to sprinkle on his grub. We decided against the fish in his bed…dammit. However, it was worth it when 007 walked into a dark control room from being in the bathroom for the rest of the afternoon—when the invisible ink took its form. Dumkoff was written across his brow, a target all around his bald head, a Hitler mustache and a gigantic penis across his entire face. Everyone was silent for a moment, but laughter soon echoed throughout the room and into the ocean.

While he stood there confused, I wrapped my arms around Albert's shoulder— because I was on the chair making me taller and he was standing—and whispered in his ear. "Was it worth it?"

He nodded his head with a crooked grin, from ear to ear, plastered on his face, "Yes, yes it was."

I don't know when Franny gave him her compact, but he soon saw our teamwork. He shrieked loudly, ran out of the room screaming, "This isn't over!"

Somehow Franny found out, I don't know how, but she told us if we did it again that we'd regret. Taking her threat more as a joke, something on radar beeped and soon everyone was at their position. I didn't know what to do so I just sat behind Albert who started barking orders. I felt Jet's hand on my shoulder; I turned to him and the picture of his screen. It was Lady Liberty. We were here, finally here. Home.

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. Finally! Part four is finished! It only took me…a year. I was originally going to make this fanfic four parts, but this one ended up being much longer than I though, so hopefully, hopefully, I can finish this in part five. . . whenever that'll be. STAY TUNED! REVIEWS ARE CRAVED MORE THAN FOOD!**


End file.
